Black Velvet
by Claws and Lace
Summary: A small Song Fic to lift my Writer's Block Let's pretend Edward didn't come back & Bella didn't crumble like a hopeless child & went to college, a night at a karaoke bar Bella let's the lyrics and her body speak her mind, until she bumps into our favorite cowboy. What's a girl to do! Black Velvet- Alannah Myles Will be rated M ONLY IF I keep going with the story.


***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOT THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG I JUST HAVE A SICK LOVE FOR THEM ***

**Black Velvet**

Light shined in my eyes, and I felt amazing, it might just be the booze, but I let ignorance be my bliss as I step on the small stage. I was welcomed drunken cheers and laughs, I smile at the small crowd scattered in the round tables close to the stage. The spotlight is set on me and it blinds me, but I welcome the distraction. The slurry music starts, the beat booms from the speaker, and I can't help it but to sway my hips to the sinful sound. I grasp the microphone, not once staring at the scrolling letters; I start to sing …

**Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high**

**Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky**

**The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for  
****  
****Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please**

My voice gets stronger as the song continues; I let my voice drop as the chorus hits trying to give the lyrics the sensual tone they deserve. I get lost in the words, my body moving on its own accord. I tip my cowboy hat winking at the crowd as my lips make love to the song. My inner self snorts, but I can't be faced the music resounds through every nerve in my body. I realize how lonely I really am, but I shake the feeling off, and let my mind drift to the beautiful song. How music can cure the soul, and mend or even rip open old wounds is humbling.

**Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?**

I whisper the words and the guitar solo takes place for a minute, I remember Edward and every word he ever spoke to me…was it all that I wanted to hear? Or did he mean any of it? I shake my head, feeling my skin turn into goose flesh. _God I love this song… _I launch into the last chorus with all my might, I forget the painful memories and soon I'm adrift in the feeling of the song I've never had this much fun.

**Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knee**

**Black velvet if you please**

**If you please, if you please, if you please...**

I finish the last words in almost a whisper, I bite my lip my face and chest flushed, I tipped my hat at the crowd, and loud cheers, and wolf whistles broke out all over the room making my cheeks flush brighter. I smiled, and swiftly walked of the stage proud of myself. I accidentally bump into a sculpted chest, _Damn it's like stone_! I look up mumbling a soft apology, until my face meets the beautiful features I thought I would never see again. Jasper Cullen-Hale his golden eyes flashing…looking sinful in his wrangler jean and white t-shirt, I shook my head as lust flood my senses, I shake myself inwardly, a smile quirk on his lips. I freeze in my tracks,_ fight or flight Bella_ my mind said rather somberly. I'm tired of running so I decided...what do I have to lose? ...Nothing.

"Hey Jasper, you sure clean up nicely " I smile, and shoot him a wink walking towards my table, but before I'm out of ear shoot I hear him.

"Darlin' you're looking mighty fine as well" his southern drawl dripped over the words like molten honey. I shake my head and sit beside a group of girls from my dorm, they shower me with complements, I ignore them and I can't help but to think, I fell for the wrong Cullen…

_**To be Continued?...**_

**Just wrote this little small Song Fic because I've always had a soft spot for them, and I love this song. Plus I was having a little of a mind block on my other story, but no need to worry I'll update tomorrow from work ****3 Hope you Enjoyed it. (Black Velvet -By Alannah Myles) **

**Should I keep going with this idea?**

**PS. I didn't put all the Lyrics up as you can see, but I like it better this way :)**

**R&R Please & Thank You My Darlings,**

**-K**


End file.
